


Knotted For the Night

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Ass Play, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Werewolf Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A YCH Auction Winner for someone on Furaffinity.Quantum decides to clear his head with a stroll in the park. Somewhere along the way, he gets tracked, trapped, and knotted by the local werewolf of the territory.





	Knotted For the Night

The full moon offered enough light above that Quantum could make his way almost easily along the winding paths of the park when there wasn’t enough illumination from the street lamps to stretch completely across the sidewalk. He’d thought the fresh air and the cool night temperatures would offer him a bit of reprieve from everything that had been on his mind lately, and truth be told, the pony found his blood rushing with the enjoyment of his nightly trot. He’d been incredibly stressed for a variety of reasons for the last few days, and finally, he had some time alone to himself to get his thoughts together, and to relax a bit away from civilization. The park was mostly heavily wooded, not so much a children’s playground area as much as it was more commonly used by hikers, runners, and dog-walkers—even if those dogs were sometimes just walking themselves.   
  
Unfortunately, he was also unaware that he had been tailed for the last several hours by a creature that also thrived in the grace of the bright moonlight. The soft click of his trot against the smooth concrete of the sidewalk left him in a blissful ignorance of the occasional rustle of bushes behind him whenever the creature moved. Ever since he had shifted and caught the scent that he wasn’t alone in the park, he’d been stalking after him with a keen eye for the curve of his ass and a curiosity for the pony that could not be sated in any other way than _having_ him.   
  
The park came to a center fountain at the heart of the forested area, with a few benches surrounding the statue of a deer that let water flow freely from its horns into a circular pool around it. It was one of Quantum’s favorite spots in the entire park, and he had a habit of taking breaks on his walks at the fountain, pausing to lean his front against the cool stone railing, gazing down into the water below as the moon reflected in the dark fountain base.   
  
This was all the werewolf that had been tailing him needed, and there’s a low, fierce growl that slips from the beast’s lips as he watched the way the pony tilted forward to gaze at the water. It offered him a raised view of Quantum’s behind, and there’s a clear shine of the werewolf’s gaze staring out from the bushes. His eyes shone in the moonlight—a metallic green-blue that most people only saw when it was far too late. Quantum didn’t get to see it at all; he could only jump as he heard the sharp rustle of bushes and the hard click of sharp claws tapping on the sidewalk before a force slammed into him with enough strength to knock the breath from his lungs.   
  
The werewolf was a massive beast, easily at least almost seven feet tall and a good few feet wide. Though he was covered from inch to inch with a thick, shaggy grey-black patterning nearly like a husky, he pressed his entire body to Quantum and he could feel the muscles underneath the coat of fur. He was a solid, thick wall of strength and despite Quantum’s own abilities, there was no denying that he was pinned and stuck exactly where he was until the werewolf decided that he was allowed to move. That he was allowed to do anything other than give a little noise of discomfort at being pressed hard into the fountain, and fear at feeling the sharpness of teeth brushing along the back of his mane.   
  
Every breath the wolf let out seemed to house some sort of firm little growl that laced it with enough threat to make Quantum realize there was a very real chance of those teeth sinking into him if he decided to kick back or fight the beast against him.  
  
“W-wait a minute, you-“  
Any protest that might have slipped free of Quantum’s lips was silenced when the clawed hands of the werewolf slipped forward, wrapping around Quantum’s front legs and pulling back sharply—the effect was immediate. Quantum wouldn’t be able to get up the forward momentum to push himself up on the fountain, and he was left immobilized with his shoulders pressed to the hard stone, face down as he was forced to look at the water. From the way the werewolf was holding onto his fore-arms, he wouldn’t be able to pull away to prop himself up, either.   
  
“What’re you doing?!” His demand turned a little desperate, squirming against the cold stone as his breath grew short. There was an alarmed sort of discomfort rising through him and he could feel the werewolf kneel behind him. It was only when a cold nose started to press against the curve of his ass, between the soft cheeks there, that he realized the werewolf was pressing his snout just beneath his tail, and a warm, hot tongue slipped form his maw to lick between the lush cheeks of the unicorn, letting his tongue flatten against the tight entrance there.   
  
It was a courtesy, but the werewolf wasn’t _stupid_. Trying to mate Quantum in this state wouldn’t be comfortable for either of them, considering he knew just how chaffed he would be from trying to take him raw with nothing to serve as lubrication. The werewolf let out a low growl when Quantum squirmed in surprise from the sensation; he’d expected teeth in his skin, not a tongue on his ass. But as much as the werewolf’s motions alarmed him, there was also the heat of arousal starting to stir in the pit of his stomach. The sensation was almost foreign, but he could feel the tongue give another slow swipe against his puckered entrance, and he had to swallow back a soft cry as he felt the dripping, thick saliva trail behind his tongue in a lingering bead. He was leaving as much spit as he could there, and Quantum had a sneaking suspicion that he knew why.   
  
The tongue swipes over his entrance another few times, leaving the same thick, hot trail of saliva in its wake and finally he felt as if he’d left enough lubricant in his saliva that his motions wouldn’t be _too_ painful to carry on with.   
  
By now, Quantum was shivering against the cold stone of the fountain, and the heat rising through his body from the intimate pass of tongue had him hard; his cock was standing hard between his thighs, hanging heavy, and at least one of the passes of that hot tongue had passed against the underside of his balls; the werewolf’s tongue was long, and it was hard for him to not work the warm muscle of his tongue over the entire cleft between his cheeks.   
  
Just as Quantum started to catch his breath, with no more sweeps of that hot tongue passing across his skin, the werewolf moved drastically upwards again. There’s a little whine from the pony as he feels his arms pulled back to his sides rather than beneath his body where the werewolf had held them until the movement. His wrists were pinned back to his waist, and the werewolf’s massive grip moved to squeeze his hips with the tips of his claws, with his wrists fitting easily in his palms, still.  
  
This let the werewolf prop himself back up, get onto his knees, and then shift forward. Where Quantum had thought that the heat of the werewolf’s tongue was intense, feeling the thick length of the werewolf’s cock now rubbing between his ass cheeks was like a delicious fire. Quantum nearly bit against his lip to squirm, a rush of trepidation sliding through him. Though he was hard and there was no denying that the werewolf had him excited, he could feel every inch of the wolf cock grinding against him each time the wolf rocked his hips forwards. He had to be well over average size, and though it was hard to gauge when he could only barely look back over his shoulder and see a tip of red poking over the curve of his ass whenever the wolf pushed forward, it was enough to imagine.   
  
“That’s kind of b-“ Whether it was in a move to silence him, or if the grinding against the pony simply wasn’t enough and he’d run out of patience, the wolf pulled back to rest his tip against his entrence with a few, friendly prods. Quantum’s words were lost, because without much more warning than that, the werewolf gave a firm roll of his hips, and the next little prod became Quantum’s ass stretching to accommodate the heated head of the werewolf’s cock.  
  
_“-iiiiig, oh, crap-!”_  
  
The werewolf leaned over him, not quite yet thrusting the full length of his cock into Quantum, but it was enough for him to growl loosely into the long strands of the pony’s hair. It was a heavy, lust-ridden sound rather than any warning or aggression, and he could feel the light burn of claws scratching gently at his hips. Though the werewolf didn’t think Quantum would pull away any time soon, there was something almost primal in the way he held onto his wrists just for leverage instead of security. Instead of pinning him into place now, he gave a slow pull backwards, fully intent on sinking the pony back down onto his cock rather than ramming his new prey mindlessly into the hard stone surface of the fountain. At least, not yet.   
  
Quantum felt the grip pulling him backwards, but he was far more focused on what the momentum was pulling him on _to_. “Oh- _oh-!”_ His words were lost in the startled little gasp of a noise that slipped free when the werewolf pulled him back in unison with a sharp, sudden snap of his hips forwards. Where the motions he’d been taking before in sinking inch by inch into that tight heat had been careful, almost patient for a beastly monster, instinct was beginning to win out over courtesy. Under the full moon, the werewolf was a creature of primal urge, even if he’d had the foresight to prepare Quantum for what was to come—well, as much as the pony _could_ be prepared, at least.   
  
Quantum could swear he could feel every little pulse and twitch of the thick cock stretching him; there was no denying that the sheer girth of the werewolf alone was enough to have him parting his legs a little further to try and make it easier on the beast to move, and to lessen the straining tightness of his body around him. Unfortunately for the pony, the werewolf saw this as an invitation—and a sign to start _really_ moving. He gasped, eyes wide as he felt his entire body rock with the force that the next thrust sent through him. There was no particular pace that the beast had set—only a wanton lust building in the movements of his body against the pony’s. For Quantum, it was hard to keep track of whether or not the wolf was fixing to pull back again if he couldn’t quite get deep enough, or if he was going to thrust in again with little warning. It was an unsteady rhythm at best—only made better when the werewolf struck something in him that made him see stars; any normal, slightly adjusting noises the pony had been making fell free to a shameless, deep moan, his own cock twitching upwards against his stomach from the pulse of pleasure that _that_ had sent through him.   
  
There’s an expletive, a curse that slips from his lips but he isn’t sure what it is; he isn’t even sure what he's saying, what kind of noises he was making, because after that first moan the werewolf knew exactly where to aim for, and he took full advantage of it. Instead of the exploring, slow rocks of hips that had been rocking his body forward, the wolf behind him had picked up the pace immediately. It was a merciless, battering rate in which he drove the thick head of his cock repeatedly into that little bundle of nerves that was having Quantum gasp and moan like he wouldn’t see tomorrow. If he could hear himself, he might even be a little embarrassed; his breaths were filled with pleading— _a little harder, a little rougher, a little deeper, a little more—_ and it was clear to see that the pony didn’t have much left in him before he’d be a mess.  
  
The werewolf seemed to sense this, and the rock of his hips became deeper, firmer strokes. It’s only now that Quantum could feel the strange little bump, the added pressure and feeling of something swelling up at the base of the werewolf’s cock. It was becoming more pronounced, and each time Quantum was rocked forward by the thrust of his mysterious lover’s hips, he could feel that little knot starting to _truly_ pop in and out of him. The sensation was unique, and all it took was that knot ‘popping’ into him one last time, stretching his tight ring further, combined with the press of the werewolf’s cock to his prostate again and Quantum was undone. With a soft cry, the pony shivered. It was a full-body motion that ran from head to toe as his cock twitched under him, blowing his load against the side of the fountain and to the ground below.   
  
The sensation and feeling that he had made his mate climax was all that the werewolf seemed to need as well. His own movements become a little rougher, pushing Quantum on past his climax and into a shivering overstimulation, forced to stay still as the wolf used him to his completion; soon, the knot was so large that it was a bit of a struggle to push it in Quantum again, and this time, it didn’t pull back out. What followed were a series of such rough, deep thrusts and only the pump of hips without truly pulling back, that it brought tears to the pony’s eyes, feeling the knot swelling deep in him now instead of being popped in and out of him with thrusts. If anything was said, he didn’t remember it slipping out—because right as he was sure the knot would surely split him, the wolf gave a low howl, and came.   
  
The heat was more intense than just the knotted cock inside of him, and he could swear he felt each deep spurt of cum in ropes, painting his insides in with the werewolf’s seed. There were little marks in his hips from where the wolf’s claws had dug in, but he finally dropped Quantum’s arms to let them hang loosely at his side. The pony could barely find the energy to lift them after the thorough fucking he’d just been given, and numbly, he relaxed against the fountain to start the wait for when the knot would eventually go down. The werewolf, surprisingly affectionate, leaned over him to nibble at his shoulder, and Quantum couldn’t help but laugh.  
  
“Is this your aftercare…?”   
  
A soft growl suggested that it was.


End file.
